The present invention relates to a method for detecting and evaluating the emissions from plants, in particular the exhaust gases and/or waste water from incineration or industrial plants, in which the emissions are analyzed, and the absolute quantities of the pollutants contained therein are determined and compared with limit values.
DE-OS 4,005,803 discloses a method in which the pollutant quantities contained in exhaust gas are selectively determined and indicated. The pollutant quantities are weighted according to load zones to be set by the driver and are stored for determining a tax or levies. Although the driver of a motor vehicle is thus financially penalized if he causes high pollutant quantities, this method cannot ensure adherence to defined limit values.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method which ensures adherence to preset limit values for the pollutant quantities generated, averaged over a preset measuring interval.
The foregoing object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by a method in which the detected pollutant quantities are summed over the preset measuring interval to form limiting averages, and the pollutant values detected are compared with the preset limiting averages such that running of the plant is restricted when at least one of the pollutant averages exceeds a corresponding limiting average.
In connection with the CO.sub.2 tax being discussed and with the further reduction of harmful exhaust gas constituents, a method is proposed for industrial and incineration plants, including motor vehicles with internal combustion engines, for detecting and evaluating the exhaust gases. In addition to the detection and storage of the exhaust gas values during the journey, the method of the present invention also makes it possible to enforce adherence to limit values for the various pollutants. For this purpose, a defined absolute quantity is allowed for each vehicle per preset measuring interval for the individual pollutant components of the exhaust gas. Limiting averages for the individual pollutant quantities are then calculated therefrom. In a comparison of the measured pollutant quantities with these limit averages, it can then be established whether the pollutant quantities exceed the limit values. If this is the case, the maximum vehicle speed is restricted to a preset limit value until the measured pollutant averages fall again below the limiting averages. The restriction of the running speed also restricts the quantity of the exhaust gas produced, so that it is really possible to enforce adherence to the limit values.
In one embodiment of the method of the present invention, the cause of exceeding the limit value can be determined from the operating parameters of the vehicle. In this embodiment, a distinction is made between exceeding the limit value due to the individual manner of driving and exceeding it due to a functional fault in a vehicle component. If a functional fault is present, for example a defect of the catalyst, the running speed is restricted to such an extent that the vehicle can then be driven only in emergency operations. This running speed restriction can be cancelled only after the functional fault has been remedied by authorized personnel. This forces the driver to visit a workshop as soon as possible if a functional fault occurs.
If a limit value is exceeded due to the individual driving manner of the driver, the latter is forced by the restriction of the running speed to produce less exhaust gases until the value falls again below the limit. This educational effect can also be enhanced by indicating both the actual pollutant values and the limit values to the driver. He is thereby in the position to avoid a restriction of the running speed by adapting his manner of driving in good time.
A further advantage of the method according to the present invention is that neither test cycles for determining the exhaust gas values nor exhaust gas investigations for detecting defective vehicle components are necessary. By detecting and storing the absolute pollutant quantities, the exhaust gas values can be detected in real operation and then read out and evaluated. The exhaust gas investigation is obviated because, if there is a functional fault, the driver is forced, by switching over to emergency operation, to remedy the fault immediately. In addition, the stored pollutant values can be utilized for determining taxes or levies directly and in a manner related to the pollutant quantity.
The provision of a facility for interrupting the method may be necessary in order to avoid dangerous situations. For example, an interruption of the method can become necessary if the running speed is restricted during an overtaking manoeuvre. To restrict misuse of this facility, it would be possible in this case separately to detect the pollutant quantity arising and impose a much higher levy. In addition, a time limit for the interruption of the method can be provided.
The facility for analyzing the quality of the surrounding air at defined time intervals and for presetting the limit values and distances travelled as a function of the quality of the surrounding air has the advantage that the pollutant output is more severely restricted in a more heavily polluted environment, for example in conurbations, than in less polluted areas.
Besides the evaluation of exhaust gases from any incineration plants, the present invention is also suitable for the evaluation of waste water from industrial plants.